


Осень в Ковире

by Orange_Unicorn_of_Freedom



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Unicorn_of_Freedom/pseuds/Orange_Unicorn_of_Freedom
Summary: Ковир. Приятные будни Геральта и Трисс. Вместе.





	Осень в Ковире

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана под впечатлением от арта "Autumn in Kovir" созданного Quietfalk: 
> 
> http://quietfalk.tumblr.com/post/144553950487/finally-ive-finished-it-if-someone-is-willing-to
> 
> Я хотела посвятить эту работу автору прекрасного арта "Autumn in Kovir" - Quietfalk! Вы прекрасны! и Ваш арт тоже! Лучи добра вам  
> (ребят, загляните на тамблер Quietfalk - там же все так прекрасно: http://quietfalk.tumblr.com/)  
> (ну и на мой тамблер загляните, если скучно станет - https://orange-unicorn-of-freedom.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Надеюсь, все, кто разделяет мою любовь к Трисс и Геральту получат удовольствие от этой работы. Приятного прочтения!

В Понт Ванисе холодно.

Это такое же неоспоримое утверждение, как и то, что в любом водоеме, определяющем себя чем-то большим, чем лужа, найдется парочка-другая утопцев; или то, что чародейки настолько коварны, насколько и прекрасны. 

В Понт Ванисе холодно. Но, как ни странно, сухо. Летние теплые дожди уже закончились, а холодные осенние еще не успели начаться. И в эти тихие сухие деньки, где-нигде, да и пробьются из-за туч пара лучей солнца. Пару дней назад здесь было по-особенному хорошо. Солнца было больше, чем обычно, не было ни холодного ветра, ни грозных туч на горизонте. Они были здесь с Цири, пили вино, то самое, из Бельгаарда, ели пироги и просто отдыхали. Цири продолжала шутить, что это Трисс наколдовала солнце и хорошую погоду, а Геральт наоборот, продолжал твердить, что Цири, как госпожа пространства и времени, сама захватила с собой немного солнца из Туссента. А потом Ласточка упорхнула на встречу новым приключениям. Вчера утром, дожевав остатки пирога, чмокнув на прощание Трисс и крепко обняв Геральта, Цири буквально рассыпалась магическими искорками прямо на пороге их дома. 

И в Понт Ванисе сразу стало холодно. Даже в их теплом доме, обогреваемым камином и магией, стало как-то немного неуютно, пусто. И слишком тихо. Нет ни смеха, ни лязга мечей, ни шумных разговоров. Трисс было жаль оставлять Геральта одного, но ей тоже нужно было вернуться к работе в качестве советницы короля Танкреда. Целый день она маялась и не могла ни на чем сосредоточиться, а как только освободилась – открыла портал и вернулась домой. Она нашла Геральта в компании Плотвы в конюшне. Он был весь в сене, в пыли, в грязной воде и конской шерсти, но она все равно обняла его и поняла, как же соскучилась. Его ответные крепкие молчаливые объятия дали ей понять, что чувство взаимно. 

В доме было все еще немного прохладно. Но они все равно приняли ванну, выпили горячего вина с пряностями, а когда луна уже взошла на небе, и поднялся холодный ветер, они принялись согревать друг друга так, как умели лучше всего. 

Утро было уже намного теплее. Под шкурами, в объятиях друг друга их переполняли тепло и спокойствие. А потом Геральт предложил ей прогуляться до той поляны, где у них был пикник с Цири. 

Уже там, на месте, сидя на подстилке под деревом, они молчали. Это молчание было таким легким и спокойным, будто им и не нужно было говорить вовсе. Трисс засмотрелась на то, как прохладный ветер играет с меховыми рукавами её платья.

\- Знаешь, - сказал Геральт, голос его немного охрип от долгого молчания, - я недавно понял, что стар. Не так стар, как Весемир, но все же. Я бы с удовольствием отправился бы с Цири на очередной заказ на бруксу или волкулака. Но Цири не нужна ни нянька, ни учитель, а если ей нужна будет помощь, она сама придет ко мне. 

Трисс хотела подтвердить, что да, конечно, она придет. Но не успела.

\- Трисс, еще ни один ведьмак не умирал в своей постели. Не знаю, сколько времени мне осталось. Да это и не важно. Я только знаю, что хочу разделить его с тобой. 

Трисс посмотрела на него, и их взгляды встретились. Геральт улыбался так, как это может делать только он. Трисс уже открыла рот, чтобы ответить ему, но опять не успела. Геральт легко и быстро поднялся на ноги. В его движениях не было и доли той старости, о которой он говорил. Он быстрым и цепким взглядом осмотрел окрестности и прислушался к лесу позади них, а затем повернулся к Трисс, подал ей руку и, как ни в чем ни бывало, сказал:

\- Пойдем, Трисс, ветер становится сильнее. Пора возвращаться домой. 

Он сказал это так легко и непринужденно, как будто только что не прозвучали самые важные слова, что Трисс слышала с того самого признания на причале Новиграда.   
Машинально Трисс подала ему руку и крепко сжала его теплую мозолистую ладонь. Она встала рядом с ним и обхватила его ладонь обеими руками. Поднесла к губам и нежно поцеловала. 

\- Я с удовольствием разделю с тобой это время, Геральт. Каким бы оно ни было. 

Вместо ответа он прижал её свободной рукой и поцеловал.


End file.
